The invention relates to a production machine for folding and stitching hems on the edge of cloth pieces and stacking such pieces for further processing in the manufacture of clothing such as men's dress shirts, sleeves, button facings, women's lingerie, infant's wear and like garments. In my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,121, a hemming machine is disclosed which produces a double reverse fold with the use of form plates situated above a conveyor to fold the cloth pieces progressively as they approach the sewing needle with a second conveyor at the sewing needle running at a slightly higher linear speed to engage the folded cloth pieces, to stretch them and remove wrinkles and convey the cloth pieces to an unloading and stacking mechanism which removes them from a conveyor and flips them over onto a stack which can be removed from the machine periodically.